Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影,Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Three-Tails' Appearance Orochimaru instructed Kabuto Yakushi along with Team Guren to take a young boy named Yūkimaruto a lake. After they arrived, Kabuto forced Yūkimaru to release all of his chakra, which caused the Three-Tails to begin to surface from the lake. With Guren's help, the beast was completely revealed, and they attempted to capture it. Their attempts proved insufficient, however, and the beast created a large tidal wave to wash its attackers away. Tsunade finds the location of Orochimaru's hideout and sends Kakashi along with Team Kurenai to see it. They engage battle with Guren and Shino sends back one of his crystallised bugs. Then Tsunade sends Yamato, Sai, and Sakura to help them along with Naruto who meets them along the way. Team Kakashi and Kurenai follow Guren and discover that the thing they were after was the Three-Tails. Shizune, Ino, Tenten and Lee are assembled to help with the hunt for the Three-Tails. They all meet up and split into to groups to seal the tailed beast in its own dimension and get Yūkimaru. The Sealing group, Team Three, consists of Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. The Guarding group, Team Two, is Yamato, Tenten, Kiba, and Lee, while Team One the Fighting group is Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Shino. Team Three tried to use Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to permanently trap the beast in its own dimension. Just as the sealing began to work, the Konoha ninja were interrupted by Guren, which prompted the beast to attack them all. Yūkimaru was able to calm the beast down temporarily, but, after he became tired, the Three-Tails turned its attention to him. Guren and Naruto Uzumaki came to his defence, but were swallowed in the process. With the help of their allies on the outside, they were able to escape, and the Konoha ninja tried once more to seal the beast. Just when the sealing was almost complete, Yūkimaru, angered by the apparent death of Guren, empowered the beast to break free of its restraints. The Three-Tails went on a rampage, attacking everyone nearby and crushing Nurari, Kigiri, and Kihō. Its attempts to attack Yūkimaru, however, had no effect. It was only through the use of theWind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet that the beast was driven away. The sealing attempt was left to Anbu members, and the remaining Konoha ninja returned home. Deidara and Tobi of Akatsuki soon found these Anbu members and disposed of them. The beast's capture took place much earlier in the manga (at the start of the Akatsuki Suppression Mission), but played out in much the same way as in the anime. Tobi and Deidara confronted the beast, to which it responded by beginning to chase Tobi. With the Three-Tails distracted, Deidara moulded an explosive clay fish in an attempt to devour it. It was unclear if this marked the end of the battle, as the remainder of the battle went unseen. As the two towed the Three-Tails to the Akatsuki's lair after the battle, Tobi gloated at bringing the Three-Tails down with his special jutsu, but Deidara thought otherwise. It was later sealed in the sealing statue. * The Last Naruto: The Movie Abilities *Naruto is able to form a Rasenshuriken without help from his clones in an extremely short amount of time. He also has higher control of it. **Durability: He is unharmed after being directly hit by several energy blasts from Toneri's puppets. *Utilizes the Body Flicker Jutsu in combat. **Speed: Reacts fast enough to dodge the chakra blasts. *A portion of Naruto's chakra has enough destructive power to blast a crater sized hole in the moon. **They were at a bridge where the moon and Earth connected, so what happened in that area of the Earth happened on the moon. *Uses his chakra to pull Toneri's chakra control orb out of Hinata's body. *Naruto and Hinata combine their chakra to destroy the Tenseigan Energy Vessel. **The Energy Vessel is powered by a millennium's worth of Byakugan and can only be touched by those who possess chakra from Hamura (in this case the Otsutuski and Hyuga Clan). This vessel was the thing moving the moon closer to the Earth. *The ethereal Kurama fires a Tailed Beast Bomb at the Otsutsuki Statue. *Naruto's Planetary Rasengan counters Toneri's Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. *Uses Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu as well as Big Ball Rasengan, but gets stopped by Toneri's Truth Seeking Balls. *Base Naruto uses his chakra to charge his way through Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion technique. *Kurama uses a Tailed Beast Bomb to send the Otsutsuki Statue flying into space. Strength * Displays his fighting skills against Toneri and punches him hard enough to break through his puppet shell. He also hits Toneri hard enough that he smashes him through the rock wall behind him. * Kurama is able to lift the massive Statue of the Otsutsuki Clan. *The statue is capable of fighting Kurama in hand to hand. *Naruto is battling Toneri at this point as well so the Kurama here is what Naruto has helping him battle. * Punches upwards through the ground and attacks Toneri with a Rasengan. He hits him with enough force to punch him through the TSB shield. * Base Naruto defeats Toneri in one punch. Toneri loses his Tenseigan Chakra Mode. This is probably Naruto's best striking strength feat. Durability * Gets blasted by Toneri's wind jutsu into a wall. He is being pushed so hard that the wall is breaking around him. * Capable of withstanding the force of Toneri's Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. *Toneri's attack has enough power to rip a part of the moon's crust off. * Tanks a direct hit from Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion which has enough power to cut the moon in half. The moon is split in half, but the gif was too long to show. Speed * Dodges chakra blasts from Toneri's puppets in mid air. * After the Otsutsuki Statue regenerates he manipulates gravity to draw in meteorites. Kurama weaves through the falling meteorites. **Kurama running through a bunch of meteorites to blitz the Otsutsuki Statue. * Dodges Toneri's onslaught of boulders and counters with a Rasenshuriken. * Naruto and Toneri fight across the surface of the moon. They're animated like streaking blurs. * Uses a Rasengan to dodge/block a continuous the chakra ball blasts from Toneri. The 7th Hokage This is from the Naruto Gaiden series. Abilities * Ability to use 9 separate chakra arms. * Kurama being a fucking badass. Speed * Shin uses Kamui to summon a giant shuriken behind Naruto and Naruto is able to casually grab the flying pieces of the shuriken without even looking at it. * Shin and his father throw knives at Naruto from behind and Naruto transforms and intercepts them before they hit. Strength *Grabs Shin's weapon and cracks it. Oh and look, base Naruto isn't cut or hurt by the sharp weapon. Boruto: The Movie This is also Naruto during his reign as the 7th Hokage. There's essentially one major fight with Naruto in it which is Sasuke and Naruto vs Momoshiki. I would note that Naruto and Sasuke are both only using Taijutsu (since Momoshiki can absorb and redirect Ninjutsu) and Naruto is weakened since Momoshiki had just absorbed a good bit of his chakra. This fight also takes place on a different planet, so the God Tree seen there isn't the same as the other one. Abilities *Naruto combines his chakra with Boruto's to turn Boruto's small Rasengan into a Big Ball Rasengan. Naruto also did this while he was impaled by chakra rods. **This Rasengan is able to kill Momoshiki, disintegrate the God Tree, and is fast enough to break through the Earth's atmosphere in a few seconds. It was mostly Naruto's chakra that formed this Rasengan, but Naruto was immobilized by the chakra rods. Strength and Speed *Here's the Momoshiki vs Naruto and Sasuke fight in several gifs. *There's some concrete speed feats here and strength feats. They animated some sonic booms and how the shockwaves of punches could destroy boulders that are at least as tall as buildings. There's also the bad ass Susanoo Kurama tandem again. *Durability Feats: Naruto gets crushed between two large boulders and unharmed and he breaks free. He also takes several hits from an amped Momoshiki. **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 Durability * Gets kicked by Momoshiki through a stadium wall and is unhurt. This was in base form. * Naruto's chakra cloak shields and protects multiple people from Momoshiki's attack. The explosion destroyed a large portion of the stadium. *Speed: Naruto gets at least four clones that are able to reach the civilians in the stands in the time it takes for Momoshiki's attack to reach him. * Naruto's cloak is able to shield from a variety of powerful elemental ninjutsu. Sasuke adds his Susanoo around the real Naruto for extra defense, but Naruto's individual cloak was enough to shield the civilians. * Naruto uses his cloak to surround a massive Bijuu Bomb. He is able to contain the explosion within his cloak. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto is able to enter this mode after gaining control of the 9 Tails. KCM greatly enhances Naruto's speed, strength, durability, and healing. It allows him to perform new high scale jutsu and gives him full access to the 9 Tails Chakra. Abilities: *He can sense "evil". He can sense the war going on even though he's on an island that isolates all outside chakra. *Breaks free of Iruka's barrier. *Rasenrangan (Rasengan Barrage). *Mini Rasen-Shuriken. *Shadow Clone Jutsu all with KCM activated. *Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. *Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb, and Itachi's Yasaka Magatama manage to destroy the Chibaku Tensei core. *Planetary Rasengan. It sends Muu through a solid rock pillar. *He can redirect the Rasenshuriken with chakra arms. *Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode 2. Allows him to create an ethereal version of the 9 Tails. *Bijuu Bomb! KCM2 creates a Tailed Beast Bomb that is the same size as one created by 5 other Tailed Beasts. Creates a blast that levels several mountains. *Mini Tailed Beast Bomb. *KCM2 creates chakra arms that can expand in size and is capable of crushing the land beneath them. *KCM2 Naruto and Bee create a massive Bijuu Bomb that does this. *KCM2 uses Continuous Bijuu Bomb. *Naruto can pass out Kyuubi chakra to others. It provides a huge boost in chakra and strengthens jutsus. Naruto's ability to transfer chakra surpasses that of Minato. *KCM2 Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi combines to create Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. Minato isn't too great at naming jutsus. *Kyuubi Chakra Mode 3! This combines Kyuubi Mode plus Sage Mode. *KCM3 uses a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan infused with Sage chakra. *KCM3 Naruto and Sasuke's Susanoo infused with nature chakra. *KCM3 Naruto and Sasuke combine together to form a Susanoo armored Kyuubi. Naruto makes KCM cloaks for Konoha 11 so they can do the Rasengan and we get this combined attack of friendship. It manages to pierce through Juubito's defenses. Strength: *Crushes large stone boulder with ease using chakra arms. Picking it up without crushing it is harder. *Naruto pushes Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb through a many layered barrier. *Holds open the 4 Tails' mouth. *KCM2 is capable of fighting off multiple other Tailed Beasts. *Breaks through Madara's Susanoo. Speed: *Moves so fast that he looks like a Yellow Flash. Kisame compliments Naruto's speed which is impressive since Kisame has fought multiple times against Gai. *Dodges a max powered attack from the Raikage. He moves so fast that he is compared to Minato. This scan is constantly taken out of context so I'll explain it here. His speed was being compared to Minato's, but someone like Tsunade cannot differentiate FTE speeds. *Destroys two White Zetsus before they can reach Sakura. *KCM2 moves so fast that he is able to redirect five Bijuu bombs. Kakashi mistakes him for Minato. He moves so fast that he is a blur to even Kakashi. Durability: *Takes a direct punch from the 4th Raikage in his Lightning Armor. Ay was able to break through Susanoo. *Blocks a sword swing with his arm. *Tanks multiple explosions from Utakata's bubbles. *Capable of withstanding lava and tanks attacks from two 1 Tailed Form Jinchuuriki's. Later tanks attacks from Tailed Beast cloaked Jinchuuriki who can melt skin by secreting liquids. *KCM2 Chakra Tails brush away Obito's large scale fire jutsu. *KCM2 Chakra arm is able to stop Madara's Susanoo sword. *KCM2 takes a direct hit from the Juubi. *Naruto's chakra cloaks that he gives out protects from this. Sorry about the water mark, I can't find another scan. Other skills: *Kyuubi Chakra gives off life energy. *Kyuubi Chakra passively destroys Aburame Clan's bugs. *Pulled into a very large boulder by Nagato but Naruto's chakra arms let him dodge it. *Capable of fighting in blinding light due to his ability to sense malice. *Naruto's chakra and "feelings" bring Shikamaru back from the brink of death. Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto This is also going to cover Final Arc Naruto regardless of him being in 6 Paths Mode or not. Naruto gains the ability to enter So6P Mode after receiving chakra from the Sage of 6 Paths. His Sage Mode abilities are enhanced even further and he now has the chakra of all 9 Tailed Beasts. This allows Naruto to use a plethora of new nature elemental jutsu as well as increasing almost all of his stats. He can now control the Truth Seeking Balls, which destroy things at a molecular level. Abilities: *Naruto becomes Ninja Jesus and prevents Gai from dying to the 8 Gates. *Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken. This cuts through the God Tree which is wider than several mountains. *Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan. This Rasengan seals the victim on impact. *Ninja Jesus creates a new eye for Kakashi. *Bijuudama Rasenshuriken. Madara uses the Frosty Country to create these Chibaku Tenseis. Naruto uses the Multiple Bijuudama Rasenshuriken and blows them all up. *Naruto is now capable of flight. *Uses the 5 Tailed Beast's chakra to make his chakra boiling hot. Using the 5 Tailed Chakra also greatly increases his strength. *Creates hundreds of clones, each with the Six Paths Mode activated. Though many of these clones were defeated with a single blow. *Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken! Each Rasenshuriken is embedded with chakra from a Tailed Beast. It creates thismonstrosity which is larger than many many mountains. *Still has ability to use 6 Paths Mode, even after the So6P took back his chakra. *6 Paths Mode 9 Tails form. *Naruto's Bijuu Dama Rasengan and Sasuke's Susanoo Chidori creates this massive sphere of chakra (not sure actually) that is bigger multiple mountain ranges. *Naruto creates 3 shadow clones in his 6 Paths Mode 9 Tails ethereal form. These clones seem to roughly have equal skill level as regular Naruto. *These clones are capable of using Bijuu Damas. *Naruto's new form mirrors that of Asura's. He uses it to simultaneously create a Rasenshuriken and a Bijuu-Dama Rasenshuriken.Asura's form for reference. *Collision of Naruto's Rasenshuriken's and Sasuke's Susanoo Arrows causes climatic destruction. Strength: *Kicks Madara's Truth Seeking Ball back to him. *Chakra arm punch is able to match Kaguya's. *Naruto and Sasuke's swings cause water explosions bigger than mountains. *Naruto clones are able to go hand to hand with Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. At this point a single strike from Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo is more than enough to destroy mountain ranges. *Naruto kicks Sasuke into the air and slams him down. *Weakened Naruto punches Sasuke several meters into air strong enough to break the rock wall. This is a base Naruto with no modes activated. Speed: *Speed increases to the point where he blitzes Madara. *Blitzes Madara again. *Reacts fast enough to block Madara's lightning. *Dodges Kaguya's attack when she slips out of her dimension. Kaguya compliments him on his speed. *Blitzes Kaguya, something Sasuke couldn't do, and cuts off her arm. *Reacts fast enough to Sasuke's teleportation Chidori. *Single punch sends Sasuke several yards away. Durability: *Frees himself and Sasuke from Black Zetsu's control despite Kaguya sucking away chakra. *Gets trapped underneath layers of frozen debris. Intentionally remains trapped to make Kaguya think that he is. *Truth Seeking Balls take the damage of one of Sasuke's Susanoo Arrows. *Tanks a hit from Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. The resulting collision destroys several mountains. *Naruto falls from the sky and is still capable of fighting. *Even his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode is capable of tanking Amaterasu's. *Takes a shit ton of damage from Sasuke and the war. Still capable of fighting. The last fight is no longer a jutsu fest, it's a slug fest. Other Skills: *Naruto can sense Madara's Limbo shadow. *Naruto's greatest jutsu. The Reverse Harem no Jutsu. *The broiest of bro fists. *Kurama can help Naruto gather nature chakra. Even when Naruto runs out of chakra, he generally has a steady supply of back up chakra for him to draw on. Personality According to Iruka, Naruto is one of a kind he puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up and gets jumped on but his suffering only makes him stronger. Naruto's role is to take on all of the Hatred and Pain. My Strength My Power isn't just the Rasengan, or Sage Jutsu, or even the Nine-Tails Chakra. My true Power is right here. Missions # Protect the Bride Builder Tazuna # Capture Mr. Ostrich # Capture Sasori's Spy, and bring him back to the Leaf. Hopefully gathering intel on Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha. # Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. Training #Teach Yota how to Whistle. #Defeat a Kakashi punching bag. # Do Sit Ups while Strapped to your Bed. # Mediate with a book and a Flower Pot on the top of your Head. # Throw 14 Kunai at a Tree. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. # Run up the tree using the Tree Climbing Technique. # Use the Walk on Water Technique and carry back three Men. # Balance on 5 Rocks # Kick Rocks while balancing on 5 Rocks. # Use the Tree Climbing exercise and balance backwards on the Hokage Monument. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and have a Battle Royal to determine who is the Strongest. # Use a Hundred Shadow Clones to Sharpen your Taijutsu Skills. # First we will run down to the lake. Training Episodes # Power – Episode 3 # The Sad Sun Shower Senseis #Iruka Umino # Mizuki #Kakashi Hatake # Might Guy # Ebisu #Master Jiraiya #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi # Yamato #Killer Bee Students # Konohamaru Sarutobi # Moegi # Udon # Faz # Lando # Boruto Uzumaki # Himawari Uzumaki Jutsu #Button Hook Entry # Clone Body Slam # Clone Jutsu # Clone Spinning Axe Kick # Clone Tackle # Combo Rasengan # Father - Son Rasengan # Frog Kumite # Giant Rasengan # Harem Jutsu # Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death # Massive Rasengan # Mini Rasengan # Mini-Rasenshuriken # Mini Tailed Beast Chakra Arms # Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu # Ninja Art: Toad Transformation # New Sexy Jutsu # New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock # Planet Rasengan # Rasengan # Scorch Style Nimbus Tempest # Sexy Jutsu: Transform #Shadow Clone Jutsu #Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken #Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb #Tailed Beast Bomb #Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken #Tailed Beast Chakra Arms #Tailed Beast Rasengan #Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Ultimate Supreme Rasengan # Uzumaki Barrage # Wind Style: Fart # Wind Style: Rasengan # Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken # Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol Ninja Gear # Earth Scroll # File # Heaven Scroll # Manuals of Ninjutsu # Radio # Scrolls # Dragon Blade # Explosive Tags # First Hokage's Necklace # Food Pill # Fuma Shuriken # Giant Shuriken # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Kunai Mechanism # Kunai(X14) # Paper Bomb # Rope # Shuriken # Smoke Bomb Animals That He Has Fought # Boar # Cat # Demon # Giant Centipede # Giant Snake # Mouse # One-Tailed Shukaku # Rabbit # Toads # Snakes # Zombies # Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon Trivia * Spiral patterns are a recurring theme in Naruto, especially in relation to the character of Naruto Uzumaki himself. The name "Naruto" is short for "narutomaki" (なると巻き), a kind of kamaboko with a pink spiral design in the middle that is used as a topping for ramen, which is Naruto's favourite food. His family name "Uzumaki" can mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". His full name is also a reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮, Naruto no uzushio), named after the city in the Tokushima Prefecture in Japan. In addition, Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is a relative to the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, who used the spiral pattern as both their clan and village symbol. * According to the databook(s): ** Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants. ** Naruto wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, the Third Hokage,1 and members of Akatsuki.24 ** Naruto's favourite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. His least favourite are fresh vegetables. ** Naruto has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Naruto's favourite phrase is "a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet" (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, miso chāshū ōmori). * October 10, Naruto's birthday, was Health and Sports Day in Japan when his character was conceived. The holiday, however, was later moved to the second Monday of October in 1999. * Naruto consistently ranked in the top two (taking first place twice) in the first five official Shōnen Jump character popularity polls. However, in the sixth character poll, he was ranked fourth. According to the third databook character poll, which adds up all the votes from the first six polls, Naruto took second place. In the most recent poll, Naruto regained his status and reached first. ** Naruto is one of four characters to have always stayed in the top ten of every character popularity poll. * Naruto is the fourth known jinchūriki known to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast, along with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Obito Uchiha.65 * Naruto is the third known jinchūriki to have become a Kage during their lifetime after Yagura andGaara. * Naruto's mother was nicknamed the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" while his father was famed as the "Yellow Flash". Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Konoha's Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of red and yellow. * When Naruto first became a genin, while using his Sexy Technique, his settei reveals that he is 160cm tall. * Kishimoto's various concept art of Naruto for The Last: Naruto the Movie showed that his height had gone through various changes: first 170cm, then 173cm, and finally 180cm. * Despite Naruto being a user of the Truth-Seeking Balls and gaining Hagoromo's power, both of which contain Yin-Yang Release, Yin Release is not listed as one of his natures in the fourth databook.5 * Eiichiro Oda, author of One Piece, stated that his character Sanji's name was originally going to be Naruto, but changed it because Naruto series was about to become serialised and wanted to avoid confusion. ** Naruto makes an undetailed background appearance on the cover page of the 766th chapter of One Piece, where the person behind Nami (who is wearing a changpao with the Konoha symbol) is implied to be Naruto. Also, both main characters are seen eating each others' respective favourite foods, as Naruto is eating meat, and Monkey D. Luffy is eating ramen. Additionally, this chapter was released on the same week as the release of the final two Naruto manga chapters. ** In the 700th chapter of the Naruto manga, the symbol of the Straw Hat Pirates appears on the forehead protector of Naruto's statue as part of Boruto's graffiti. * While Naruto was initially the shortest of the Konoha 11, he ultimately becomes taller than all of them. Screenshots tmode.PNG tailedbs.PNG 40narutoijf.PNG 320px-1st Use Of The Shadow Clone.png Shadowclonejutsu.png 320px-Tailed Beast Rasengan Infobox 1.png 320px-Great Ball Rasengan.png 320px-Rasengan2.jpg Clone jutsu.png Naruto-uzumaki-s-mental-sphere-photo-u1.jpg 58-0.PNG 59-1.PNG 2-1.PNG 1;flashback.PNG RasenganCrater.PNG 320px-Sakura Healing.png 320px-New Sexy Jutsu 2.jpg 320px-Sexy Technique.png 320px-Haremtechnique.png 86ass.PNG 78nine.png War power.png Mini hands.png Mini rasen.png Rasen Absorption.png Rasen rampage.png Planet rasengan.png Normal Naruto Shippuuden 166-330.jpg 77-1445194641.PNG 70-1445194641.PNG 69-1445194640.PNG 62-1445194640.PNG 55-1445194638.PNG 56-1445194639.PNG 54-3.PNG 39-0.PNG 38-1.PNG 37-3.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 33-1445141647.PNG 32-1445141646.PNG 30-2.PNG 26-1.PNG 25-1.PNG 23-3.PNG 21-1445141645.PNG 20-2.PNG 19-1445141645.PNG 18-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG naruto6.PNG Rasen shuriken.png chakra mode.PNG Rasengan.png Different s.png hokage.PNG 48-1455141225.PNG 47-1455141225.PNG 46-1455141225.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 20-1455141221.PNG 19-1455141221.PNG Sage mode.png Giant rasengan barrage line.png Zetsu.PNG 124-0.PNG 119-1.PNG 114-2.PNG utajke.PNG Nu.png Chakra.png Hands.png Kawazu_Tataki.png 64-1461903380.PNG 63-1461903380.PNG 62naruto.PNG 53-1461903378.PNG 54-1476023806.PNG 44-1476023800.PNG 126-2.PNG 125-3.PNG 124-1485813389.PNG 120-1485813358.PNG 106-1485813243.PNG 102-1485813218.PNG 101-1485813218.PNG 100-1485813207.PNG 89-1485813160.PNG 90-1485813160.PNG 65-1485813149.PNG 66-1488345599.PNG 65-1488345599.PNG 63-1488345578.PNG 62-1488345578.PNG 55-1488345474.PNG 53-1488345464.PNG Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0329.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0328.jpg Boruto Naruto Screenshot 0232.jpg Naruto-0.PNG 30-1489786451.PNG Naruto EP Separation22311.png Naruto EP Separation22288.png Naruto EP Separation21759.png Naruto EP Separation21736.png Naruto EP Separation21713.png Naruto EP Separation21690.png Naruto EP Separation21667.png Naruto EP Separation21644.png Naruto EP Separation21483.png Naruto EP Separation21368.png SomberNews22537.png SomberNews20833.png SomberNews20809.png SomberNews20785.png SomberNews20761.png SomberNews17977.png SomberNews17953.png SomberNews14521.png SomberNews14497.png SomberNews14473.png SomberNews14449.png SomberNews14425.png SomberNews14257.png SomberNews14233.png SomberNews14209.png N15409025.png N15409001.png N15408137.png N15408113.png N15405401.png N15405377.png N15405353.png N15405329.png N15405305.png N15403313.png N15403289.png N15400985.png N15400697.png N15400673.png N15400649.png N15400625.png Scene32065.png Scene32041.png Scene32017.png Scene31993.png Scene04585.png Scene03937.png scene16321nf.png scene16633sage.png cloak.PNG NS24577 (68).png NS24577 (67).png NS24577 (66).png NS24577 (65).png 20-1500158626.PNG 84 (7).PNG 34 (2)-1501622897.PNG Leaf village.png Defend.png 4 (7).PNG Naruto38702577 (179).png Image 180315 230737.png Image 180315 230025.png Scene 132293.png Scene 105360.png Scene 125577.png Scene 124220.png Scene 119413.png Scene 116975.png Scene 116791.png Image 180427 014722.png 201 Painful Decision 0310.jpg 201 Painful Decision 0318.jpg Image 180921 233656.png C382C5E0-5853-4130-BA29-49CB38D20F5A.jpeg Image 181009 234951.png Image 181009 223659.png Image 181009 223641.png Image 181009 223510.png Image 181009 223420.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 20 0738.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 20 0665.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 23 0699.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 23 0700.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations Episode 23 0695.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 14 0034.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chosen Ones Category:Criminals Category:Title Characters Category:Army of Light Category:Airbenders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Pure of Heart Category:Super Soldiers Category:Golden Aura Category:Killing Intent Category:Healing Factor Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Duplication Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kage Category:Jinchuriki Category:Political Leaders Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Perverts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sole Survivor Category:Crossdresser Category:Animagus Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Transfiguration Category:Power Bestowal Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Transformation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Apport Category:Father Category:Cooks Category:LGBT Category:Tail Category:Depowered Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Orphan Category:Red Aura Category:Blue Aura Category:Actors Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team 7 Category:Aryan Race Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Ninja Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Chick Magnet Category:One-Man Army Category:Escape Artist Category:Drop Out Category:Empath Category:Birthright Category:Late Bloomer Category:Blond Hair Category:Married Category:Child Soldiers Category:Apprentice Category:Code of Honor Category:Lord Category:Accelerated Bone Growth Category:Secret Keeper Category:Cursed Category:Cape Category:Trackers Category:Scroll Magic Category:Talisman Magic Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:POW Category:Shonen Jump Category:Lazy Category:Workaholic Category:Charisma Category:Seduction Category:Vessel Category:Konoha Academy Category:Son Category:Villain Killer Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Extradimensional Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Alumni Category:S Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Sasuke Recovery Team Category:Psychic Link Category:Sannin Category:Humans Category:Murder Category:Danger Sense Category:Combat Veterans Category:Warrior